Traitor, Traitor, Pumpkin Hater
by AtheisticPokemon
Summary: "Thalia was the only one to notice the twitch of the finger, the slight curl of a grin, the miniscule movements that signified that it was on." What if Thalia did go with Luke in TTC? AU Thuke.
1. Prologue

**A/N Ugh, I hate the title. I just kind of modified the old 'Cheater, Cheater, Pumpkin Eater.' If you have any suggestions, please tell me. This is an AU Thuke, so I hope you like it. Have you noticed that I hate Percabeth? That's one of the only things I haven't written yet. That, and Rachael/Apollo. I do have a One-Shot idea for them though. But I digress. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: This goes for the whole story, by the way. I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or its characters.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_The trio stood in a triangle, representing their element perfectly – Sky, Sea and Underworld._

_The Sky laughed a malicious laugh, something the Sea and the Underworld hoped they would never have to hear again._

"_You never could beat me, Kelp Head," The Sky grinned._

_The Sea smirked in return. "There's a first time for everything, right?"_

_The Sky smirked at the Underworld next. "And you; I was always stronger than you, Death Breath. Both of you, really."_

_The Underworld rolled its eyes, and then spoke in unison with the Sea, "Prove it, Pinecone Face."_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Is that what you want, Thalia?" Luke sneered. "To go back to the Olympians in triumph? To please your dad?"

They stared each other for what seemed like an eternity. To the others, it seemed like the situation was just that; a staring contest. To Luke and Thalia, however, it was a secret conversation. The kind that only the two demigods could have with each other. Even Annabeth didn't know. No one around noticed the signs: A slight nod, a quirk of the eyebrow, a series of coded blinks. In the end, they agreed.

Luke made what appeared to be a desperate grab for the spear, and Thalia kicked in response. Some might say involuntarily, but the two knew it was completely by her own will.

"No!" They heard Annabeth scream, but right now it was just the two of them that mattered.

Luke put on a façade of terror, and let himself fall.

Everyone rushed to the edge, and most saw the lifeless, motionless body of the traitor Luke Castellan. Thalia was the only one to notice the twitch of the finger, the slight curl of a grin, the miniscule movements that signified that it was on.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**A/N Gasp! What are they doing? Oh, well of course **_**I know**_**! I know it's short, but this is just the prologue. And yes, I did bring that scene straight from The Titan's Curse, but I changed most of the words. Anyway, I especially loved writing the beginning. It's a scene from the future, and will probably come up in the fic later. I love personifying the cousins as the elements! And if you couldn't figure out who it was in the beginning, Pinecone face should've given it away.**

**Peace, Love, and Pokémon-  
Dusty5454**

**P. S. What do you think of my signature? Tell me when you review.**


	2. 12:34

**A/N Another one, and so soon! I guess I've just been in a creative mood. By the way, Thalia's birthday isn't as soon as it is in the book. She's still fifteen, but she just had a birthday in my story, so she has about ten months before the Prophecy. Hope you like it!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Thalia," Artemis said. "Daughter of Zeus. Will you join the Hunt?"

The room went silent. Thalia could feel everyone's eyes on her. Annabeth might have squeezed her hand, she wasn't sure. She thought back to Mount Tam. If she said yes, she could take back everything. The betrayal, the pain she would inevitably cause. But at what cost? _No Luke,_ she thought bitterly.

"I-I . . . No." she finally answered. Everyone looked surprised, especially Artemis. The only one who wasn't shocked was Apollo. He was glaring at her, but she shrugged it off.

"Very well," Artemis mumbled after a long and awkward silence. After the winter solstice meeting, Thalia went to find an out-of-the-way place on Olympus; she wasn't in the mood to talk. Her hopes were shattered when Apollo found her hiding spot.

"Lord Apollo," she muttered, making a move to go around him.

He stopped her and said in a cold voice, "I am the God of _Prophecies_. I can see the future! Did you think no one would know?"

_Damn it! Can't I at least get out of here before something else goes wrong? _Thalia put on the most innocent face she could make, which wasn't all that innocent. "W-what do you mean?"

"Don't lie to me! You know exactly what I mean, sister." In all her life, it had never occurred to Thalia that Apollo was her brother. Well, half-brother.

Thalia decided to give up on innocence. "Fine, you got me. But Gods can't meddle directly with us, isn't that right, _brother_?"

Apollo narrowed his eyes, knowing that she had him. "Maybe if you would have brought this up at the council-"

"They would have killed you!"

Thalia smirked. "And now you've sealed their deaths." She pushed past him and joined her friends with newfound confidence, and all Apollo did was glare and wonder, _what have I done?_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Later that night, with everyone asleep in their respective cabins, Thalia was wide awake, anxiously awaiting 12:34.

"_You know what's weird?" Luke asked curiously one night. Thalia looked at him skeptically._

_Finally, she answered "What, Luke? What strange thought could you possibly have at-" She looked at the watch Luke had stolen for her. "-12:30 at night?"_

"_Four minutes from now, it will be 12:34."_

"_Wow! You can tell time!" Thalia said sarcastically._

_Luke rolled his eyes. "No, 12:34. As is, 1, 2, 3, 4."_

"_And . . . ?" Thalia looked at him quizzically._

"_Well, how cool is that?"_

"_Thank you, Captain Obvious."_

"_You're welcome, Sergeant Sarcasm."_

_Thalia scowled, and Luke smirked in response. "How about, from now on, that's _our _time. Whenever it's 12:34, if I'm not there, you think of me. I'll do the same. And we never share that time with anyone else."_

_Thalia thought for a moment. "Okay."_

"_Pinky promise?" Thalia rolled her eyes again before giving in to his childish whim._

And so, that was the time she and Luke agreed. She decided to go a little earlier, to scout out the area and whatnot. They would meet at Zeus' fist.

On her way there, however, she was interrupted by a pair of green eyes and a, "Why, if it isn't Pinecone Face."

Thalia rolled her eyes. Then she noticed Nico was with him. "What are you doing up?"

Nico answered her. "Just some cousins spending quality time thanks to insomnia. Care to join us?"

Thalia felt her palms sweating. It had to be close to the meeting time, and Luke wouldn't wait forever. But she couldn't deny them; they would question her. Suddenly a plan popped into her mind. She smirked, and the two boys looked at her questioningly.

"How about a race? Through the woods to my old tree."

Percy and Nico smirked as well. "Bring it on."

The three made a makeshift starting line, and then they were off. Thalia made sure to purposefully stay a little behind them both. As they ran through the forest, Thalia took a turn off that led to Zeus' fist.

_That worked better than I thought,_ Thalia grinned. _I should_- Thalia's thoughts were cut off as she rounded the corner of the rock formation and a pair of arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

"Right on time," Luke whispered, putting his head on her shoulder.

Thalia blushed. "Don't do that."

Luke feigned hurt. "You don't like me touching you?" He let go and backed up, giving Thalia room to turn around.

"That's what she said."

"I cannot believe you just said that."

"And I meant sneaking up on me, by the way."

"So you do like me touching you." Luke smirked. Thalia blushed again, and opened her mouth to say something, but Luke cut her off. "Don't say it." He then proceeded to poke her shoulder playfully, have her slap his hand and repeat the process until they were both laughing uncontrollably.

Finally, Thalia sighed. "I missed this. I missed you."

Luke put his arm around her. "_I _wasn't a tree for six years. You have no idea what that was like."

Thalia frowned. "I'm sorry."

Luke rolled his eyes. "That wasn't your fault. That's the whole reason we're doing this."

Thalia smiled. "Yeah, I guess. Hey, where's that monster army of yours?"

"Well, I couldn't exactly bring them in and go unnoticed. Besides, I knew I wouldn't need protection from you."

Thalia was about to make a witty remark when she heard Percy and Nico calling her in the distance. Her eyes turned worried, a mirror of Luke's.

"We need to go," they said in unison.

And with that, the two demigods left the camp that they had once called home.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**So? What did you think? Tell me in a review, pretty please? An author can only get better by knowing what she's doing wrong. And I'm still hoping for title suggestions.**

**Peace, Love, and Pokémon-  
Mercu**

**P. S. One person commented on my new signature? Come on, please?**

**P. P. S. Should I have a funny quote in each chapter like I did for Reading TLH?**


	3. Of Checkers and IMs

**A/N Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat? TWO updates in ONE day? The world is ending! **

**Nope, sorry to disappoint you. I'm just sick at home.**

**And for PandasWithBazookas, and anyone else who noticed that Nico was not only still at camp, but knew he was a son of Hades . . . Uh . . . I forgot about that, but it's an AU story, so he stays. But thanks for pointing it out.**

**. . . . . Nothing else to say, really.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Checkmate!"

"That's chess, dumbass."

". . . This isn't chess?"

"Nope. Checkers, I'm afraid. King me."

"Damn," Luke mumbled as he sat back down, and Thalia laughs at him.

"I thought you were supposed to be amazing at these types of things." She told him, wearing a dry smile.

"Well, I'm not gonna cheat with you right there," He replied.

Thalia smiled, genuinely this time. "And for that, I thank you." She then put her elbows on the small table, resting her head on her hands. Luke, taking the hint, leaned down to close the distance.

That's when one of his generals knocked on the door.

Luke pounded the table as he stood up, and Thalia rolled her eyes.

He opened the door furiously, scaring the recruit half to death. "What?"

"Uh- W-Well, sir. You wanted me to remind you that today's the day you're going to IM the-"

"Yes, yes! Goodbye." And with that, he slammed the door. Then he turned back to Thalia, the mischievous glint returning to his eyes. "Now, where were we?"

Thalia smirked at him "About to make an Iris-Message?"

He glared at her. "I hate you."

"Love you too," She replied, walking past him to their adjoining rooms.

They both make their way to the fountain, and Thalia looked at Luke expectantly.

"What?" He asked innocently.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, you can't expect _me _to pay for it."

Luke dug into his pocket, muttering something about 'ungrateful girlfriends' that Thalia pretended not to hear.

When he handed over the golden drachma, she said," Do me a favor? Step out of frame. Let me tell them first."

He rolled his eyes, but did as told.

Thalia threw the coin into the rainbow. "O goddess, accept my offering. Annabeth Chase, at Camp-Half-Blood." The image shimmered to life, showing their friend in a familiar place.

_Meanwhile . . ._

Annabeth walked sullenly into the Zeus cabin and sat down on the bed dejectedly. Looking around, she understood why Thalia preferred to sleep in the corner. She put her head in her hands.

"Hey, Wise Girl," Came a voice from the doorway. Annabeth looked up as Percy walked through the door.

"Where could she have gone?" She asked sadly.

He shook his head. "I don't know. She was right behind us, until we got to the end. Me and Nico-"

"Nico and I."

He smiled. "_Nico and I _looked all night. We couldn't find her anywhere."

"She was taken, wasn't she?" Annabeth looked as if she was about to cry.

Percy sat on the bed next to her. "Nah. She probably just left to get some space. That mountain thing with Luke was really hard on her. You know how she is."

"What's that supposed to mean, Kelp Head?" A girl's voice said behind them.

The duo turned around, startled, only to face Thalia through an IM.

"Thalia!" They shouted in unison.

"Where have you been?" Annabeth asked angrily.

Thalia looked down sheepishly. "Uh, well." Just then, Luke walked into frame behind her.

Annabeth's eyes widened. "Thalia," She said slowly. "Don't be alarmed, but there's someone behind you that you should probably see."

Thalia turned slowly, eyebrow raised in confusion. She scowled at Luke. "Does 'out of frame' mean nothing to you?" She sighed.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes. "Please tell me you've been kidnapped."

"That's not something you hear very often," Percy mumbled behind her.

"Uh, define kidnapped-"

Annabeth interrupted her. "Kidnap- To steal, carry off, or abduct by force or fraud, especially for use as a hostage or to extract ransom."

Thalia sighed. "Always taking things literally, aren't we? With that spot on definition, I'm gonna have to say no, I haven't been kidnapped, but-"

Annabeth cut her off by throwing the nearest thing - which happened to be Thalia's bedroll - at the IM, dissipating the misty figure.

She then sat down again, head in hands, and cried. Percy sat as well and put his arm around her.

_Meanwhile . . . (Again)_

Thalia bowed her head. "That didn't go quite as planned."

Luke walked forward and put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey," He said, "She'll come around. No worries. Besides, you've still got me."

"Great," She replied sarcastically.

He frowned, so she turned and kissed him.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**A/N Aw, end with something sweet. Sweet, sweet, Thuke. How I love thee.**

**And yes, that definition for kidnap comes directly from dictionary(dot)com.**

**So, it's a little short, but it did its job. I'm happy with it. Poor Annabeth, her entire family on the dark side. Did you know they don't actually have cookies? How sad.**

**And you should definitly go read my new One-Shot, My Monkey!**

**REVIEW! Or Luke dies! (Just kidding. I couldn't kill Luke. Then who would Thalia love? Nico? Ew. Apollo? . . . Maybe. ;)**

**Peace, Love, and Pokémon-  
Mercu**


	4. He's Back!

**A/N Happy Birthday to Me! **

**That's right folks, the great AtheisticPokémon is turning ** today! (Ha, and you thought I was gonna give you my age XD) I got an iHome, 3DS, a bunch of books, iTunes cash and Jeopardy for Wii(Which is **_**awesome**_**, by the way.)!**

**Mwahaha, I love AU. I can do literally anything, including bringing in a certain Roman camp . . .**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Countdown to Thalia's birthday: 3 Months_

Lupa walked around her camp anxiously, looking for a few specific people.

"Jason! Reyna!" She called. The couple walked over. "Gather the cabin leaders. I think it's time for you to meet you Greek cousins." The two looked at each other, confused.

_Meanwhile . . . _

Chiron walked around his camp, heading to the Zeus cabin. Annabeth had been spending much of her time there lately, and surely Percy wouldn't be far behind.

As expected, the two were sitting on the floor, just talking. When they heard Chiron's hooves clopping on the floor, their heads snapped up.

"Chiron?" Annabeth said with surprise.

"Ah, just the people I was looking for. We have some special guests on their way. I would like you to gather the counselors in the Big House and then meet me up by Tha- err, the pine tree."

"Special guests?" Percy asked.

"Everything will be explained when they get here," Chiron replied.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Annabeth and Percy glanced around nervously while Chiron was the epitome of calm.

"Chiron, when-" Percy stopped short. He could've _sworn _those people weren't there before. And he definitely would've noticed a giant wolf. He counted about nine people.

"Lupa!" Chiron exclaimed. "How have you been, my dear?"

"Good, until I found out your father decided to make a comeback." Lupa smirked.

Chiron grimaced. "Percy, Annabeth, take our friends to the meeting and make introductions. I'm sure you'll find some way to connect them."

Percy shrugged and gestured for the teens to follow him. Once inside, he told the demigods all he knew with Annabeth chiming in here and there.

"Okay," Percy started. "Chiron wants introductions, so let's just go with a first name and godly parent. Does that work for everyone?" There were a few mumbles of agreement, and everyone seemed to nod. An awkward silence followed, no one willing to take the initiative.

Finally, a girl stepped forward from the Roman side. "Fine. I'm Dakota, and my mom's Minerva." After some murmurs and looks of confusion, she smirked. "Right, you people are Greek. I suppose that would make me a child of Athena."

Annabeth stepped forward as well. "So am I. I guess that means you get to stay in my cabin." After Dakota, the Roman teens were matched one by one with their Greek counterparts. Reyna, daughter of Mars, grudgingly left her boyfriend's side and became acquainted with Clarisse.

Lastly, a boy stepped forward. "Jason. Jason Grace. Son of-"

Annabeth's eyes widened. "Jupiter?"

He looked confused. "Uh, yeah. How?"

"Do you have a sister?"

He squinted his eyes. Memories flashed, as if the word _sister _had sparked something. A stapler, a scar, a bipolar father.

"Jason?" Someone's voice brought him out of his reverie.

"Uh, I . . . I think so. Do you-" Annabeth interrupted.

"Yes! This is exactly what we need! Come on, Percy!" And with that, she dragged Percy and Jason away, leaving behind a wake of confused Roman and Greek demigods.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"What are we doing, exactly?" Jason asked curiously.

"Calling your sister," Annabeth replied, doing a million things at once in the Zeus Cabin.

"Wait- You know her?" Annabeth didn't hear him, so Percy took over. He told Jason everything, from Luke to the tree to the betrayal.

"But," Annabeth finally cut in, "You could be just the thing to bring her back. Percy, make a rainbow."

He did, and Annabeth threw in a drachma. "O goddess, accept my offering. Thalia Grace, on the _Princess Andromeda_."

The image shimmered to life, and gave them the beautiful picture of Thalia and Luke making out on a couch. Percy covered Jason's eyes and said, "Ew, get a room."

The two young lovers jumped, eyes wide. "Annabeth! I didn't think-"

"Save it," Annabeth cut her off. "I just found someone I thought you should meet," She gestured to Jason.

Thalia's eyebrows furrowed, as if she was trying to remember something. She leaned closer. "Who is he?" She asked finally.

"Jason," He replied.

Her eyes widened. She rushed as close to the IM as possible. Luke looked back and forth between Jason and Thalia.

"Jason? _My _Jason?"

"Thalia," Annabeth smirked," Meet Jason Grace. Did you know that he was taken when he was two and raised by the mythological being Lupa at a Roman demigod camp?"

"You," Jason mumbled. "I remember you. You took care of me more than our mother ever did."

Thalia nodded slowly.

"Hera knew that Jason would have to go to the Roman camp, but that he would never get there with you," Annabeth cut in.

"See, Thalia?" Percy said. "Your brother is alive. That's a huge reason not to go against the Gods."

Thalia was silent, while Luke looked like he was about to explode. Then, his gaze softened. "Look, Thalia; I _love _you. If your little brother is enough for you to leave me, I won't hold you back."

Thalia looked at Jason for a long time, and then turned to Luke. "Luke? I want Hera _all to myself_."

The eyes of the three at Camp Half-Blood widened. Luke smirked and walked up to the IM. "Bye-bye, _cousins_." And then he ran his hand through it.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**A/N Hope you like it! **

**I'm working on the next chapter of ****You'd Be Surprised****, so you can expect that by next Monday.**

**Review!**

**Peace, Love, and Pokémon-  
Mercu**


	5. Friends? Not So Much

**A/N I know, I haven't exactly been active lately. In my defense, I've been kind of all over the place lately. I'm working on three different one-shots (two of which involve the Olympians), plus the next chapter of ****You'd Be Surprised****. And I've been doing some drawing. Then there's school.**

**Anyway, I hope this satisfies.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Jason paced back and forth in the Zeus cabin while Annabeth sat on one of the beds. Percy shook his head and walked out.

"No," Jason mumbled. "That was not my sister."

Annabeth looked at him, eyes full of sadness. "Jason, I'm sorry. I thought maybe seeing her brother-"

"No!" He yelled at her. "That couldn't have been her. I remember Thalia. She protected me. She took care of me. She _loved _me. She used to hide me in her room when our mother was drunk. She would play with me, and make me feel better if I was sad."

She looked away. "Look, Jason, I-" Suddenly she stopped.

"What is it?" He asked, instinctively reaching for his coin.

"Do you hear that?" Jason stopped all movement, and noticed a soft yelling somewhere in the camp.

"That sounds like Clarisse," Annabeth stated.

"And Reyna," Jason replied.

They looked at each other and said in unison, "This can't be good."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Jason and Annabeth walked into the arena to find that they were what appeared to be the only two demigods getting along in the entire camp.

Clarisse and Reyna were standing face-to-face in the middle of the arena, weapons drawn. The demigods from both camps were mixed in a rough circle around them, arguing about various things.

"Don't hurt her too much, Reyna!" A child of Mars shouted.

"Clarisse isn't the one you should be worried about," Sherman from the Ares Cabin replied.

"Do Hermes kids care about _anything _other than pranks and thievery?" The Mercury cabin leader asked Connor and Travis.

"Do Mercury _children _care about anything _fun_?" The twins mockingly returned with a sneer.

"You can't be serious!" Malcolm shouted.

"Do I _look _like someone who would joke about this?" Dakota calmly answered.

"Shooting a _basketball _into a hoop is by no means a feat worthy of Apollo," Gwendolyn smirked at Will Solace.

"I'll show you just how much damage a _basketball _can do!" Will threatened.

From the Big House porch, Chiron sighed. "We had to know this would happen."

When he went to go down and break it up, Lupa put her paw out to stop him. "Wait," She said. "Let's see how they handle this."

Chiron looked at her skeptically. "And if they kill each other?"

"Then they were never ready to fight Kronos in the first place."

Meanwhile, Annabeth shook her head. "This is terrible. There's a war coming!"

Jason nodded. "I know. I can't belie- Aw, fuck! Reyna!" Jason rushed through the crowd of people to where Reyna and Clarisse had abandoned their weapons and settled for hand-to-hand combat . . . Which pretty much meant rolling on the ground.

Jason and Chris met in the center of the arena, both grabbing their respective girlfriends.

After punches had stopped being thrown, Jason rushed back at Chris, who was facing Clarisse. "Hey, man! Don't you know how to control your girlfriend?"

Clarisse narrowed her eyes, but Chris held up a hand to stop her. Then, he slowly turned around, glaring fiercely. "We got a problem here, Sparky?" He asked with a smirk.

"I don't know, do we?" Then Jason smirked as well. "It looks like no one touched your hair, so you shouldn't have an issue."

Chris's smirk disappeared. "Oh yeah? Well, you should probably know that my mortal school voted me best hair, so I take no offense to that. What. So. Ever."

Jason scowled. "You wouldn't, Pretty-Boy."

It was Chris's turn to scowl. "Oh, that's very nice. Now we both get nicknames. Listen _Sparky_, you don't wanna fight me."

"Oh no?" Jason replied with a sneer. "Cause it sure as Pluto feels like I do."

Chris glared. "Fine. Bring it on."

Chris drew his sword and Jason flipped his coin, but Annabeth ran between them. "Woah! No, we are _not _fighting today! Okay, obviously putting the cabins of the same gods together was not a good idea, so let's try something else. Dakota, c'mere," She gestured to the counselor of Minerva. The two turned the other way for a moment, speaking in hushed whispers. Finally, they turned around and Annabeth spoke again.

"Alright, we're changing things up; Jason, you're staying with Percy in the Poseidon cabin. We're putting Vulcan with Aphrodite and Venus with Hephaestus. Minerva, you get to stay with Ares, and Mars with Athena. Roman Apollo goes with Hermes and Mercury to the Greeks. Anybody not satisfied?" Instead of answering, people left the arena to get reacquainted with their new roommates. Annabeth sighed tiredly.

Back on the porch of the Big House, Lupa smiled. "I underestimated your camp, Chiron. The daughter of Athena was quick to notice the flaws in her original arrangement."

Chiron nodded. "She always has been."

"This might work after all."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**A/N Okay, This chapter turned out waaaaaaay different than I planned, but I wanted to add a little humour. Plus, ****DCThunder2107**** reviewed and made a good point. So I wanted to show you all that just because they haven't been arguing from the beginning doesn't mean the two camps are getting along.**

**And for the record, BotL and TLO never happened, so clearly Annabeth and Percy aren't dating.**

**Peace, Love, and Pokémon-  
Mercu**


End file.
